


Magic Words

by Kestrealbird



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Feels, Fem Chocobros, I'm Sorry, Other, and child death but its not explicit, can be seen as OT4 if you want, mentions of sexism and prejudice, starts off fluffy then gets ANGSTY, this took a dark turn ouch, warning for brief mention of animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: “Is it done yet?”“Fucking impatient sunuva-” Prompto swore under her breath, using more force than was strictly necessary to pound the living shit out of her medicinal paste. Actually scratch her last statement. She was irritated because men were all fucking worthless at their jobs. Their doctor gets a slight sore throat and suddenly he needs to take three weeks off to ‘recover’ but Shiva forbidPromptotry to do the same thing without being called lazy.





	Magic Words

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be fluffy and funny but I guess that went out the window real quick didn't it? Idk what AU this is honestly but I really like the concept I created so lemme know what Ya'll think

Honestly could men not do anything for themselves these days? God they were useless. Okay so maybe they weren't  _ all _ useless, but the majority of men who walked into her caravan were just. Downright  _ pitiful _ . Prompto suppressed an annoyed sigh as she fixed up a herbal remedy for the moron who’d managed to get himself stung by a huge ass Wasp Queen. 

As if he didn’t know it was migrating season for those things. Fucking idiot damn well deserved it. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was young or maybe even new to the area, but not only had he lived here his whole life, he was also one of the most famous Hunters around the nearby villages. 

If he was one of the best they had then Prompto would take her chances, thanks. Maybe she was just feeling irritated because the merchants hadn’t managed to get her order in  _ again _ , despite the fact that she’d been one of the first to order some Dragon Glacus. It wasn’t a very well-used ingredient, to be sure, mostly because nobody saw much use for the organ that produced the flammable liquid needed for them to breathe fire. 

It made a really good remedy for headaches, however, and God knows she gets enough of those in a single day to last a lifetime.

“Is it done yet?” 

“Fucking impatient sunuva-” Prompto swore under her breath, using more force than was strictly necessary to pound the living shit out of her medicinal paste. Actually scratch her last statement. She was irritated because men were all fucking worthless at their jobs. Their doctor gets a slight sore throat and suddenly he needs to take three weeks off to ‘recover’ but Shiva forbid  _ Prompto _ try to do the same thing without being called lazy. 

“Guess it really is a mans world,” she muttered, glaring down at her medicine. If she wasn’t so damn good-hearted she’d chuck the stuff straight at his face and tell him to fuck off and die next time.

She walked through her long curtains to see the hunter leaning back against her wooden chair, outright gawking at her decorations and the Coeurl sleeping in the corner. “Here,” she thrust the paste filled bowl into his face, immediately getting his attention, “rub this onto the stings twice every day for a week and they’ll disappear.” The hunter reached out with impatient hands to take it from her, so she swiped it out of his reach and leaned in close to his face with a sweet smile. “Say the magic words,” she purred.

Sure, he’d already paid her for the treatment, but Prompto had been raised on good manners and expected as much in return for her services. It was just a bit of “extra insurance” really.

The hunter hesitated, gulping audibly as she narrowed her eyes further. More than once she’d turned someone away because they’d refused to thank her for her services, and this time would be no different. Either he sucked it up and took her medicine, or he suffered for another month until the stings faded on their own. There was only so much that normal doctors could do for you, after all. 

Sometimes the remedies needed required a more... _ traditional _ approach.

“...Thank you.”

Well it wasn't the most  _ sincere _ bit of gratitude she’d ever heard, but beggars couldn’t be choosers these days. Huffing out a breath she handed over the paste and watched with bored disinterest as the hunter almost ran out the door. It was a little disheartening to know that people would always give her a wide berth due to her craft and even more frustrating to know that those same people would come begging for her help when no other options were available. 

Sometimes they simply waited too long until they came to her, and by then there was very little her medicines could do for them except make their last days as comfortable as possible. There was no cure for prejudice and stubbornness. 

A pair of arms wrapped themselves loosely around her waist, a chin coming to rest on her shoulder. Ignis wasn't fully awake yet; her hair was a mess of tangles and she was still wearing her fluffy pyjamas with matching hamster slippers. She chuckled at her girlfriend’s sleepy grumbles, pressing a soft kiss against her hair in geeting.

“You work too early,” Ignis complained, moving her head to the side so she could glare at Prompto with sleepy eyes. Adorable. 

Humming, Prompto leaned backwards against her, enjoying the way that Ignis relaxed, a smile flitting across her mouth. “You just sleep too late.”

“Darling it’s literally seven in the morning, nobody should be up this early.”

“Gladio is.”

“Gladio’s an outlier and should never be counted for anything.”

“What about Noctis?”

Ignis threw a face. “Now you’re just dreaming.”

Prompto laughed softly, nodding in agreement. Outside the caravan she could hear Gladio hefting her axe and bringing it down on the firewood, and she had no doubts that Noctis was still sleeping in the back seat of her van, cuddled up to Carbuncle despite all the noise from outside.

Ignis blinked blearily at her, squinting her eyes as she tried to remember where she placed her glasses. Prompto reached up to pluck them from her head, a fond smile settling onto her face at the embarrassed blush on Ignis’ cheeks.

“You had a customer I assume?”

Prompto scoffed. “What gave it away?” She moved from Ignis’ embrace, snapping her fingers to get the attention of her Coeurl, Squishbeans, and strided outside to the kettle boiling over the fireplace, lifting it up with a cloth and pouring some of the water into the bowl that Squishbeans placed gently at her feet.

Ignis floated after her, drawn in by the smell of bacon that had just begun to cool down. “Your nose was wrinkling again,” she sighed.

“My nose doesn’t  _ wrinkle _ ,” Prompto defended, hotly. Gladio snickered, leaning against her axe handle with a grin, but wisely kept her mouth shut. Prompto huffed, placing some herbs into the bowl of water and watched them melt within the heat, turning it a minty green colour. She tapped the bowl twice with her finger and Squishbeans immediately began lapping it up, purring loudly at the soothing taste slipping down her throat.

Prompto and Squishbeans had been together since she was a young girl and her friend had long since past the normal life expectancy for her breed. She was a stubborn old girl to be sure, but she needed this medicine to keep her strength up, these days, and Prompto wasn’t looking forward to the day when the medicine would no longer work. Pushing those depressing thoughts to the back of her mind, she reached out to fuss Squishbeans behind the ears, murmuring a quiet, “good girl.”

Noctis didn’t emerge from her sleep until everyone was halfway through their food. Her hair was an absolute mess and Carbuncle was perched around her shoulders, using his tiny paws to try and tame her hair as best he could. Sliding into onto the seat next to Gladio, she reached out to blindly grab her sandwiches, slowly munching on them in a state that made her look like the undead.

Prompto could safely say that she loved these women more than anything in the world, and despite their individual circumstances she wouldn’t change their lives for anything; not even the recognition that she craved in the medical fields. Gladio and Noctis were having a conversation between themselves, but Prompto’s mind wasn’t paying much attention to the words, simply taking in the soft, laid-back atmosphere around them with a gentle hum. 

Ignis pressed a kiss to her cheek, smiling against her skin before she stood up to get dressed for their ride. They’d be leaving this place after taking care of any small errands and travelling up into the mountains to visit the Fleuret Merchants, setting up a trade agreement after years of unofficial friendship and business.

Half an hour later had the girls seated in their individual homes; Noctis and Gladio taking up the van while Ignis hooked the caravan up to some Dualhorns and sat in the driver's seat, bringing the reigns down with a snap to make them start walking. Prompto was seated on the back of Squishbeans, leading the way down the trails as Carbuncle teleported between the girls, carrying messages and his own trilling songs to lighten the ride. 

Once Noctis woke up completely they’d be able to use the radio’s strapped to their chests, but until then he was their main form of communication.

Her mood dropped considerably as they passed a small wooden cross covered in freshly picked flowers, and she stopped Squishbeans in her tracks, sliding off her back to kneel in front of the grave with a shivering sigh. The boy buried here had only been a young child, and if the parents had brought him to her when the illness first started to spread then he wouldn’t have died at all. Prompto had warned them, had offered free services if they could just  _ please _ let her  _ treat him _ , but the prejudice pushed them away from her and now…

By the time they finally sought out her help, it had been too late. The only thing she could do by then was ease his pain, and of course they had blamed her for it. Ignis had stepped in once it became apparent that Prompto wasn’t going to defend herself but, well…

“It wasn’t your fault, Prompto,” Noct’s voice crackled over the radio, firm yet gentle, “there was nothing you could do.”

“Yeah. I know.” She didn’t even sound convincing to her own ears; voice barely above a whisper yet dull with the weight she carried on her shoulders. This Scourge had been spreading more viciously as of late, and there were many people that she could’ve saved if only given the time, the  _ chance _ , to do it. 

There was really only one thing left to do - move forward and keep her practices close to her chest at all times. Nothing good would come from thinking about ‘what ifs’ and being bogged down by the weight of lives long dead. 

Amongst the flowers on the grave, Prompto layed a single wooden charm, and prayed that next time she wouldn’t be too late.


End file.
